The Bird Prince
by diAngelo57
Summary: Moonacre Valley is once again safe thanks to Maria Merryweather, and now she's had several months to adjust to the friendliness of the de Noirs, or more particularly, Robin. But when his cousin Grace comes to the Valley with intentions of courting, will Maria lose her best friend forever? She's conquered pride, but now love is winding its way into her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This story, along with Reality, was deleted when my other account was hacked, but I also had this one saved in my files. Please forgive me if there are any grammar mistakes, as this is one of my older stories and not the best of my writings.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Maria's POV

I lay on my back in the forest near a trickling brook, the sounds of the the gurgling water and the sway of the trees threatening to lull me to sleep. It was a cool day in September, and autumn was just starting to appear.

"Hey princess", a familiar voice said. I grinned, knowing who this was. Robin trotted up to me, his usual smirk plastered to his face and an air of cockiness was about him.

"What do you want?" I pretended to sound exasperated. He sat down beside me and grinned.

"Only to wish you a happy birthday." A small smile crept onto my lips. Today I turned 15, of marrying age by Moonacre standards.

"You already did not three hours ago!" I laughed.

"Yes, but I wanted to again in case the message didn't get through" his warm brown eyes had a glint of amusement. I blinked and averted my gaze, in fear of blushing. The birdboy seemed to notice this gesture and smirked. I played with my necklace my tutor, Mrs. Heliotrope, had given me this morning.

"Maria!" I heard a distant voice calling. Quite relieved to be saved from this awkward moment, I turned to Robin and said, "We'd better be heading back. Mrs. Heliotrope will through a fit if we're not home by dark."

"She'll through a fit when she sees the state of your dress" he laughed. I smiled at the thought of this and stood up.

"Come on, I know a quick route back" Robin said, holding out his hand. I took it and followed the de Noir boy into the woods. We strolled back to Moonacre Manor in a comfortable silence.

When we arrived home, Wrolfe came to greet us, wagging his long tail. I giggled. He still had most of his dog-ish features. He nuzzled my leg and I stroked his mane.

"Maria!" Mrs Heliotrope came bustling through the piano room. "Oh, Maria, look at your dress! Can't you manage to keep at least one clean?" She made a useless attempt to brush some of the mud off. I heard Robin chuckle. Wrolfe panted and wagged his tail again. Mrs Heliotrope stifled a scream. She had never been very fond of the black lion, even when he was a dog.

"M-Maria, go change out of that dress right now!" she ordered, still keeping her eyes firmly trained on Wrolfe.

"Yes Mrs Heliotrope" I sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Robin snickered. I looked at him for a moment then engulfed him in a rib cracking hug. He froze for a second and then chuckled.

"Happy birthday princess" he murmured into my ear.

"Maria, did I just hear R—" Loveday, my aunt, walked into the room. She stopped and smiled knowingly. Stupid Loveday; always playing matchmaker. Robin and I quickly drew away.

"Well, goodbye then" he said, and with a mocking tip from his hat, disappeared down the hall. I smiled after him then turned to Loveday.

"Don't even start" I said flatly. She bit her lip, trying to stop a smile.

"You two are just adorable!" she gushed. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"We're just friends."

"But you wish you were more than that, don't you?" Loveday pressed.

"Admit it. You like my baby brother!"

"I'm going upstairs to change" I interrupted. "Goodnight Loveday, goodnight Mrs Heliotrope." And before either of them could respond, I was already climbing the stairs up to my tower.

* * *

That night, I lay in bed pondering Loveday's words. They seemed to echo in my head "But you wish you were more than that, don't you?" I petted Serena, a hare that I had rescued from one of Robin's traps a long time ago, and it soothed me. I couldn't help thinking of him: his chocolate brown eyes, arrogent mocking smile...

"Oh Serena, what's happening to me?" I whispered. The fluffy rabbit snuggled closer and twitched her velvety nose.  
That night I dozed off, dreaming of robins, hares, and the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up to find Serena curled up in the crook of my arm. I smiled and petted her head. Looking over to my bedside table I saw the usual milk and biscuits Marmaduke had laid out. Taking a small bite out of one of the cookies, my thoughts poured over yesterday's events. My birthday, Robin, Loveday's conversation... I shook my head and pushed the thoughts aside. Standing up, I found a dark, velvety green dress laid out on the love seat, and I changed out of my night wear.

Once I had combed my hair and put on my new necklace, I realized there was something in my pocket. Curiously, I withdrew a small rolled up piece of paper. I unrolled it and began to read:

_'Dear princess, I pray you had a good night's rest and hope you like the dress Loveday picked out. If you aren't busy today could you please meet me by the usual spot at 11:00? Be sure to dress warmly; its quite chilly out. There's a special place that I would like to show you. Love, Robin'_

So I hadnt been dreaming! I thought someone had entered my room last night... It had been Robin. I shook my head fondly, and carefully folded up the note and tucked it back in my pocket. I walked down to the dining room, and sat down beside my uncle, Sir Benjamin.

"Good morning Maria" he smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I slept wonderfully." I snapped out of my daydreams. Uncle smiled and poured himself some eggnog. I helped myself to some porridge.

"Is it alright if I meet Robin today?" I asked him.

"I don't see why not if it's okay with Mrs Heliotrope." he nodded. Mrs Heliotrope, who had been eating, swallowed.

"I suppose you may go" she hesitated. "Just as long as you are home by dark." I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Mrs Heliotrope" I beamed. Loveday whispered something to Uncle and they both chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at Loveday. She raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink.

* * *

A few hours later, I was in the stables saddling up Periwinkle, my dappled gray pony. She nudged my arm and I stroked her cheek. Blinking in pleasure, she nickered softly. I smiled at her and mounted, setting off for the forest.

I tied Periwinkle up to a tree in the clearing where I was supposed to meet Robin. The area was special to us because it was the place where I had caught him and he had agreed to help me save Moonacre. It was also one of the few places in the forest I could remember. I gazed around until I found the tree where I had set the trap. An old rope was coiled around a branch and I looked at it, unaware of approaching footsteps.

"Hey princess" a voice whispered in my ear. I squeaked, completely taken by surprise, and reflexively lashed out. Robin laughed and leaned against the tree.

"Robin de Noir, don't you_ EVER_ do that to me again, do you understand?!" I shrieked. "I thought you were some prowler!"

"I will be making no such promises" Robin chuckled. I couldn't help but grin at his cute stubbornness. "I see that you got my note" he said casually. My throat went dry and I blushed. Robin grinned, noticing my flaming cheeks.

"Anyways, come on. There's a really special place I want to show you" he said. "Take my hand." I reached out and intertwined my fingers with his, surprised at how soft his hand was, considering all the work he did for his father. Privately enjoying this small gesture, I let him lead me through the trees.

Robins POV

I linked my fingers with Maria, my hand closing over her smaller one. A surge of protectiveness rushed through me, ready to tear apart anyone who tried to hurt her. She gently squeezed my hand as I led her through the forest and a tiny smile crept upon my lips. Every now and then, we would stop so that she could admire the wildlife. Mildly amused my this, I'd stand and watch her say hello to a mouse or squirrel, then we would continue on through the trees.

"Robin?" Maria asked after a while.

"Hmm?" I responded. "Do you ever get tired of me?" she asked. I turned abruptly to her.

"Of course not! You're my best friend!" I protested. She laughed.

"And you're mine too." I gazed warmly into her eyes and smiled. 'She is so beautiful,' I thought.

"I lo–" I stopped myself. No, I must never say that to her. It would probably break our friendship entirely. The little act of affection last night was risky enough. Maria looked curiously at me.  
"Were you going to say something?" she asked. I mentally hit myself. "No." I sighed. "Just forget it."

Maria's POV

Though I was relieved to hear that Robin never tired of me, I was still curious to know what he had been going to say. His soft brown eyes had the slightest twinkle of sadness in them and it worried me. But I let it be, and didn't say another word on the matter.  
We continued to walk for about another five minutes when we reached our destination.

"Okay princess, close your eyes" Robin's breath tickled my ear. I did as I was told and shut my eyes. He gently guided me a few more feet and then stopped.

"Okay, you can open them now." I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw; Robin had led me to a small glade that was filled with wild roses and chirping birds. It went on for about ten feet and then dropped off at the edge of a cliff, from which you could see the whole valley from. A small brook ran off the edge, creating a waterfall. I looked at Robin open mouthed.

"How did you ever find this place?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Father sent me out a few days ago to find new hunting grounds and I stumbled across this" he indicated the glade.

"It's amazing!" I whispered.

Robin smiled warmly. "I'm glad you like it"

I closed my eyes and smelled the sweet air. "It's like a small paradise." I breathed.

"Oh, and something else" Robin searched his jacket pockets. "Ah, here we go. A late birthday gift." He sheepishly held out a small box.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" I protested. "Just you being there yesterday was enough!"

"Too bad." he said.

I sighed, and took the box. Gingerly opening the lid, I found a small and intricately designed bracelet; it had small birds carved into the silver and miniature trees engraved on the sides. "Robin, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. I examined the craftsmanship, tracing my finger over the little birds.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I know it's nothing special, but it's the best thing I could f—" I wrapped him in a tight hug, surprising him.

"I love it." I said, my words muffled by his jacket. Robin tentatively hugged me back. We remained like that for a few minutes, drinking in each other's presence. Finally, it was me who let go.

"We should be heading back." I said. Robin nodded.

"It's getting cold" he said. "Winter is definitely on its way." I tried to suppress a shiver. Robin seemed to notice this and took off his jacket, placing it around my shoulders.

"But what about you?!" I asked. "You'll freeze!"

Robin smiled. "Better me than you, I guess." he said. I rolled my eyes at his "noble" act and drew the coat around me tighter. The leather was warm, and it smelled of the woods, like Robin. I smiled to myself and savored the scent.

"Come on" he said. "We need to find Periwinkle and go home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

We walked quickly back down the way we had come, and through the many paths I had worn down.

"Are you sure we aren't lost?" Maria asked worriedly.

"We're fine, princess," I assured, more confidently than I felt. We rounded a corner and found ourselves at a dead end, cut off by a fallen tree. I gave a frustrated huff and we turned back around. "Okay, so we might be a little lost," I sighed. "But don't worry, I can get us back home soon enough." I whistled a small tune that sounded like a bird cry. It echoed around the trees for a few moments, then receded. I licked my lips and hoped that my friends would hear the distress call. Sure enough, the cry whistled back to us a few moments later.

"What was that?" Maria sounded frightened.

"Don't worry, that's just my friends answering our call," I said. "We created it a few months back; whenever one of us gets lost or in trouble, all we have to do is whistle the cry of a blue jay and we'll come to each other's need."

"That's brilliant!" she exclaimed. I smiled, and repeated the whistle. The call repeated again, closer this time. Within a few minutes, Matthew, Danny, and Mark came trotting up to us.

"Got your girlfriend lost, aye Robin?" Mark smirked.

"We are not courting," I said flatly.

"Whatever. Now, what can we do for you?" he rolled his eyes.

"Show us the way back," I commanded. Maria seemed to shrink back behind me.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "They won't hurt you." She nodded slightly.

"Fine, Rob. This way," Matthew, the oldest, said. He and the others led the way, and Maria and I followed. We stumbled over twigs and around bushes, avoiding known snake nests and badger holes.

"There," Danny pointed. "Go through those trees, and you'll find your little glade or whatever."

"Thanks, Dan," I nodded.

"Any time, Prince Robin," Mark bowed mockingly.

"Prince...?" Maria asked questioningly.

"They only call me that because I'm the heir to the de Noir throne," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh."

* * *

We walked back to the clearing and untied her dappled pony.

"Come, Periwinkle. We're going home," Maria stroked the animal's cheek.

"Yeah, home..." I said to myself, and we walked back to the manor. We arrived back at Moonacre well after dark, and Loveday was all over us.

"Robin de Noir!" she shrieked. "I can't believe you got her lost! What if your friends hasn't found you?! You could have been eaten by a bear, or frozen to death!"

It had started to snow lightly outside. "Loveday, we're really sorry," Maria murmured. Loveday's fury softened, and she hugged her.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay." I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Maria, can you take him to the spare bedroom? It's much too cold out for him to go home. He'll just have to spend the night."

"Okay," Maria said brightly. "Come on, Robin." She led me down the hall and into a small bedroom with a tall, four poster bed inside.

"This is cozy." I had to hunch to get through the doorway. "What is it with Moonacre and tiny doors?"

Maria laughed, then a devious look etched itself on her face. Very smoothly, she swiped my hat from of my head. I laughed humorlessly.

"Very funny, princess. Now give that back."

She shook her head playfully.

"I see how you want to play," I advanced towards her, and she backed up against the wall. "Am I scaring you?" I snickered.

"No," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"No? Well perhaps you should be," I chuckled, and moved closer. "Now I'm asking nicely," I said softy. She hid my hat behind her back. I tried a different tactic. As I reached for it, I leaned my face in closer to hers, until our lips were about an inch apart. A blush slowly crept up her cheeks. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" I breathed.

"A little bit, yes," Maria whispered. I took advantage of the moment to steal it back again. "Thank you." I sat it back on its rightful place on my head. "Now, skiddadle." She nodded once, and then walked out of the room, still blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I watched her go with a stupid grin still plastered on my face. When she had left, I banged my head against the desk.

"You idiot!" I scolded myself. "You probably just disgusted her by flirting, and then nearly kissing her?! What is wrong with me?" My hat fell off and I sighed, crawling down onto my hands and knees to grab it. It had fallen underneath the bed, so I practically had to wedge myself into the tight space to reach it. The floor was coated with dust and I sneezed. Groping around until I found my hat, I pulled it back out and realized that there was something underneath it. Curiously, I pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. Straightening it out, I saw that it was a torn out page from a journal. Maria's journal.

* * *

Maria's POV

_He almost kissed me,_ I thought, dazed. I stumbled back up to my tower and entered my room. I locked the tiny door and sat down on the bed, completely lost in thought. _'Surely it was all an act just to get his hat back? But he had seemed so serious. But why would he want a girl like me? He probably has tons of girls swooning over him back at the de Noir castle.'_ I groaned and fell back onto my bed, battling my conscious.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pictured Robin and I walking happily in the woods, all awkwardness forgotten and love confessed. We knew how we felt for each other and shared a kissed. Then I pictured us continuing our current friendship happily, exploring the woods together every day and having a good time. Then the perfect girl comes along and he completely falls for her, casting me aside, forgotten and used. My heart twisted painfully at this thought, and I sat up. Tears began to spill over my cheeks and I sobbed silently into my hands. Why does love have to hurt so much? I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Who's there?" I sniffled.

"Tis' only me, missy." I heard Marmaduke's squeaky voice. Marmaduke! He was just the person I could tell! I stood up and unlocked the door.

"Dinner is ready, miss, if you feel well enough to come and eat." Another tear rolled down my cheek. Marmaduke's eyes softened. "It's that de Noir boy, isn't it?" he closed the door. "Tell me what's bothering you."

And so I told him everything, from the day we saved the valley, to my two imagined futures, today's events. He listened and nodded sympathetically, letting me cry into his shoulder.

When I had finally cried my self to exhaustion, Marmaduke spoke, "I may not be no expert on love, but I'd say that you've had it rough these past years, bottling up your feelings." I nodded wearily.

"I just want him to feel the same way" I sniffled.

"You know Maria, I once loved a girl with all my heart, but I was too afraid to tell her how I felt. So as the years went by, I watched her and waited for her to notice me. Eventually, she ended up being courted by a young and handsome man, and they were married after a while. You don't have to make the same mistake I did. Tell him how you feel. Confess it."

"B-But what if he doesn't feel the same?" I looked up at the small cook.

"Maria, sometimes our hearts will get broken, but that's how we know we have one. It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. If Robin turns you down, then it is he who is the fool, not you." he said. I nodded, my stomach doing somersaults at the though of what I should do.

* * *

Robin's POV

I decided to read the note later and I carefully folded it into a small square, tucking it into my pants pocket. I shut the door, and then removed my jacket and shirt, climbing into the soft bed. I lay in bed for a long while, thinking about Maria. I sighed, and sat up, finally giving up on trying to sleep.

I got up and walked over to the dresser, rummaging through the drawers until I found a flannel shirt to wear. I slipped it on and left the room. My father and Sir Benjamin were talking when I walked into the dining room. They stopped when they caught sight of me and motioned for me to sit down.

"What are you doing here, Father?" I asked.

He cleared his throat."Well, I was already on my way to discuss some matters with Sir Benjamin here, and I heard that you were spending the night."

"Yes, that's correct," I nodded. "Does it bother you?"

"Of course not, son. But there is something we need to talk about."

"Continue," I helped myself to some late night brisket.

"Your second cousin will be visiting soon" he said. My fork clattered to the floor.

"_What_?" I asked slowly. "I must have heard you wrong."

Coeur shook his head guiltily. "I'm afraid not, son. Grace will be here on the 13th."

My eye twitched. Grace, or "Gracie", was my second cousin on my late mother's side. She was arrogant, snobby, and self-absorbed. And my father wanted to marry us off.

"My answer is still no." I said flatly.

"Perhaps you will re-think when you see her; she's matured quite a lot Robin. You could be surprised." Father said.

_'Thats likely.'_ I thought sarcastically. _'Thanks for the thought, Father. But I will never stop loving Maria. Never.'_

Coeur raised an eyebrow. "You're in love with someone else, aren't you?"

"No!" I snapped, and stalked off.

* * *

Soon it was the 13th, and Grace was due to arrive around noon. I sat up in a tall oak tree, one of my favorite spots, brooding over how to avoid her. I could always sick Wrolfe on her, but then she might end up getting mauled. I sighed, and laid flat on my back, precariously balancing on the thick limb.

"Hey! Robin!"

I turned my head to see Mark, Danny, and James walking towards me.

"I thought you ran off with some village girl." I grinned down to James.

He shrugged. "She dumped me a while ago for some city boy. Anyways, we heard about your cousin arriving today, and we reckon we can help you to get rid of her."

"How?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, you could always just kiss that Maria girl in front of her, and she'll be so heartbroken she'll leave this place forever." Danny, the more thoughtful of the three, spoke up. I jumped down from the tree and landed cat-like in front of him.

"Do not bring Maria into this!" I hissed.

"Oooooooohhhh! Someone's in love!" Mark crowed. I punched him square in the shoulder.

"Or you could just genuinely get to know her" James suggested. "And, if you still don't like her, just tell her you're already courting someone." I considered this possibility.

"That might work" I nodded slowly.

James seemed pleased. "It's settled then. Tonight you'll start 'courting' her "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Maria's POV

Robin had gone home on the 11th, and I still hadn't told him. He had told me before he left that there was someone special arriving in a few days and that he'd me to come up to the castle on the 13th. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a periwinkle blue dress with the silver bracelet Robin had gotten me. I looked stunning. My red curls hung loosely around my shoulders and my blue eyes sparkled. I licked my lips nervously and played with my bracelet. It read something I hadn't noticed until yesterday: "For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also." The little birds were in flight around the saying, and the trees looked almost alive. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said.

Loveday entered, wearing a long, maroon dress. "It's time to go" she smiled. "You really do look beautiful tonight, Maria."

"Thank you" I smiled back. "Come on, let's not keep Digweed waiting."

* * *

Robin's POV

I paced back and forth in my room, the plan still fresh in my mind. I looked at my reflection.

'Look presentable' my father had said.

Pfft, as if. I set my hat on my head and straightened my feather collar. The only person I was truly trying to impress tonight was Maria, and she liked me just the way I was. I tied the new scarf Maria had recently given me around my neck and exhaled in anxiety. '_Just keep your cool,_ I thought, and exited the room.

* * *

Maria's POV:

Loveday and I climbed into the carriage and set off for the de Noir castle. The journey wasn't too long, but I still made conversation.

"So who is coming to visit?" I asked for the tenth time.

"You'll see when we arrive." Loveday said, infuriatingly.

I huffed in a very un lady-like fashion and Loveday chuckled.

"I'll tell you if you tell me your feelings for my brother..." she tempted, a huge grin on her face.

"No." I said, blushing scarlet.

"If it's no big deal then why not tell me?" she pressed.

"Because I have a right to keep things private from annoying, gossiping aunts." I retorted.

Loveday just laughed.

"Oh look! We're here!" I said, distracting her from making fun of me. There it was, the de Noir castle. We pulled to a stop at the castle gates, and Coeur de Noir personally greeted us.

"Dear Daughter!" he bellowed happily. "And Maria! Welcome, welcome!" He escorted us into the fortress and down a case of stone stairs to the dining hall. It had been oddly cleaned up since the last time I had been there, which was two years ago. The long tables looked shiny and polished, and the stone floor gleamed. The food was also arranged in an orderly fashion, and the windows were open, allowing light to enter into the normally dark room.

"It's beautiful, sir!" I said, facing Coeur.

"Please, please, call me Coeur, Miss Merryweather." he beamed. Even he was dressed up fancier than usual; gone was his black leather armor, replaced with a dark flannel shirt and silk cloak. He had even combed out his usually matted beard. I smiled back.

"Then please, call me Maria." His booming laugh echoed around the chamber. Loveday smiled broadly, and we laughed along side him.

"So when is Robin coming down?" she asked her father. My stomach did somersaults at the mention of his name.

"I'm right here." came a familiarly bored voice.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"I'm right here." I said in a bored voice. I stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the three.

"Son!" Coeur laughed happily, whilst Loveday said at the same time, "Robin!"

Maria, however, seemed frozen. I slightly raised one of my eyebrows.

"Well, everybody's excited to see me," I snickered. Maria blushed.

"Hi," she muttered. Maria looked stunning. She wore a light periwinkle dress with the silver bracelet I had given her for her birthday. My heart soared and I straightened my scarf.

Father cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we should take our seats." We all nodded, and took our places at the table. Father sat at the head of the table, while I sat next to him with Loveday on my left, and Maria sat across from her. That left one spot for Grace, unfortunately across from me. Wonderful. There was an awkward silence. I caught Maria's eye, and she stifled a laugh. I grinned.

"So, Father, have you told them who is coming to visit?" I asked Coeur, breaking the silence.

"No, not yet," he chuckled. "But I'm sure they'll be most pleasantly surprised when they meet our guest." I snorted into my glass of damson wine. The doors opened and a young servant we had nicknamed 'Wheezy' scurried in.

"Master de Noir, your guest has arrived." he gasped, catching his breath.

My father smiled. "Please escort her in, Wheezy," he said. Wheezy nodded and scampered off to the doors. I groaned inwardly, enjoying my last few Grace-free seconds.

"Welcome, Lady Grace!" Wheezy wheezed.

* * *

Maria's POV

A beautiful girl, around sixteen, entered the room. She was fair-haired with mysterious blue eyes, and she wore a flowing green gown of velvet.

"My dear cousin!" Coeur welcomed her. "Please take a seat!" The girl smiled and took a seat across from Robin.

"Couer, Loveday, Robin, it's wonderful to see you all again!" she said.

"And we you!" Coeur said merrily. "Maria, this is Grace, Robin and Loveday's second cousin."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said warmly.

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine." Grace gave me a strained smile, and looked disdainfully at me. My like for her was decreasing every minute.

"So then," she turned brightly back to everyone else. "How have you all been?" They continued to catch up on old times while I poked at my food.

"—So, Robin, how have things been since I've been gone?" Grace batted her eyelashes at him. By this time I was practically glaring daggers at her.

"Oh, er, they've been interesting." Robin seemed caught off guard by this question.

"I've missed you terribly," Grace said sadly. Robin smiled awkwardly at this. I wanted to strangle this girl. "We really should spend some time together soon," she continued. '_Back off, Miss Prefect. This boy is mine.'_ I thought.

"Um, sure Grace. Whenever you like," Robin said hesitantly. I looked up at him, slightly hurt. What about _our_ days together?

"Please, Robin, call me Gracie," Grace flirted. Repulsed, I glared out of the window. I half expected Robin to say something like "Please, Gracie, call me Robby." I ground my teeth together. Robin glanced at me. I stared back, my expression unreadable. He looked back down at his plate and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Robin's POV:

That evening, Loveday and Maria decided to spent the night. Once Loveday and "Gracie" were settled in, I went off in search of Maria. I climbed the spiral stairs that led up to the piano room.

"Maria?" I creaked the door open. There she was, playing a soft tune.

"Robin." She kept playing. I shut the door.

"What's wrong?" I slid onto the bench beside her.

"Nothing's wrong," Maria stopped playing.

"You're lying." I said flatly.

"Nothing's wrong," Maria repeated. "Why don't you run along and find _Gracie_?"

"Maria, I've known you for two and a half years straight. Now, I saw you acting funny at dinner. What's wrong? You can tell me." She shook her beautiful head.

"No."

"Fine. But at least cheer up a bit? its making me depressed, seeing my princess like this," I asked, giving her the puppy eyes. She blushed and looked away.

"Fine, birdbrain." she stood up.

"I'll show you your room, if you'd like," I said, motioning for her to follow me. "Come on." I led her down to one of the nicer spare bedrooms. It had a window, a large canopy bed, a wardrobe, and a small dresser.

"This is was my mother's old room." I said quietly. Maria stepped inside it.

"It's beautiful. Robin, you really don't have to give this to me if you don't w—" I stopped her words as I stepped forward and kissed her lips. It lasted for only a few seconds, but they were the most blissful of my life.

"Don't worry about it, princess," I said when we broke apart. I blew out the candle. "Sleep well." I left before she could say another word.

* * *

Maria's POV:

I collapsed into the bed, my head spinning. Too disoriented to think, I slowly stripped out of my dress and into my night clothes, leaving only my bracelet on. I crawled under the blankets, tracing the engraved words on the band of silver. 'For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also.'

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?" I prayed.

* * *

Robin's POV

I didn't feel guilty, not in the least. I had kissed Maria Merryweather and I felt...amazing. Blood seemed to rush from my face all throughout my body, buzzing with adrenaline, and I felt almost numb with pleasure. I walked down many halls until I reached my room. I stopped and grinned stupidly at the door. Then reality hit me. There were tons of city boys who could offer her so much more than I could. I stared blankly at the door, then turned away and walked back down the hall and out to the ramparts. I leaned against the short stone wall, and looked out at the forest below. The gentle, midnight breeze blew through my hair, nearly sweeping off my hat. I looked up at the starry sky and at the bright moon.

"You're still up?" I turned around expecting to see Maria, but Grace stood there instead.

"Oh. Yeah." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"You were expecting someone else, weren't you?" she came up and stood next to me.

"No," I sighed, looking back out at the forest.

"Robin, you can tell me if something's bothering you," Grace said, sounding genuinely concerned.

_'Since when is she thoughtful and considerate?'_ I thought. I managed a smile. "It's nothing, Gracie. My thoughts were just on other things." She shrugged.

"Well, I'm always here for you if you need me." she said.

_'"She's matured quite a lot, Robin. You could be surprised."'_ My father's words replayed in my head. I felt my scarf, and with a pang, remembered Maria.

"Could you show me around the forest tomorrow?" Grace asked suddenly. "I'd like to get to know the woods and creatures." I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, but from what I remember when we were kids, you always hated the forest."

"That was a long time ago." she laughed softy. I smiled. Perhaps Gracie de Noir wasn't so bad.

* * *

Maria's POV:

I woke up curled in a ball with the covers wrapped tightly around me. I felt something cold against my wrist and it all came crashing back to me. My bracelet. Robin. The kiss. I sat up in bed. I had to tell him today. I climbed out of bed and over to the wardrobe. Inside were dresses that looked like they'd fit perfectly. I picked out a dark maroon one and pulled it on. My silver bracelet stayed on my wrist too. I combed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. Suitable. I licked my lips nervously and opened the door, walking out into the hallway.I walked down many flights of stairs until I reached the dining room. Loveday and Coeur already were eating enjoying a nice chat.

"Maria!" Loveday said brightly. "Come, sit down, my dear!" I did as I was told. There was porridge, fresh fruits, and little sticky pastries to choose from for breakfast. I just stared at my plate, my mouth dry.

"Is there something wrong, dear? You look awfully pale,"said Loveday, concerned. I shook my head no.

"Wh-where's Robin this morning?" I asked in falsely cheerful voice. Loveday stared at me suspiciously.

"He already ate early this morning," Coeur said. "Then he left with Gracie to explore the forest." I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

"Oh." was all I managed. I helped my self to some grapes and milk, barely able to get it down. Loveday and Coeur continued they're conversation, while I quietly excused myself from the table. I half ran, half walked out of the room, and dashed up the stairs to the piano room. I quickly shut and locked the door behind me, then sat on the bench and began to cry, mostly out of confusion. _Why, why did Robin betray me like this? I thought, after last night, things would be different..._ Then anger began to swell up inside me. _He hasn't changed one bit since I saved the valley! He's still the big-headed, two-timer I thought he was!_ There was a soft knock at the door.

"Maria, I know you are in there," came Loveday's soft voice. "Please let me in." I grudgingly unlocked the door. Loveday stepped in, and the next thing I knew, I was crying into her shoulder. She held me for a good long while, and then asked, "What's going on?"

"Robin." I looked up at her with puffy eyes.

"Ah. Let's sit down," she said gently. "Now, tell me everything." And so I told her the whole story, from the first day we started spending time together, to last night's kiss. She remained silent the whole time, occasionally expressing a small smile.

"-and now he's gone and run off with your cousin," I sobbed. "That oaf," Loveday sniffed. I managed a smile. "That boy has no idea about handling feelings!" Loveday continued. "And I promise you that if he says he doesn't love you, I will beat him to high heaven!" I chuckled.

"I'm going out to the forest for a bit," I said. "I'll see you later."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Ooh, Robin, look at this!" Gracie squealed, pointing at a moth. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"That's a moth, Gracie." "

And over here!" she pointed at a twig.

"That's a stick." I said flatly. I had finally agreed to take her into the forest this morning, and I was already regretting it. "You know what? Let's play a game!" I said in a falsely cheery tone. "It's called 'Let's be quiet and enjoy the morning!'"

"Okay!" Gracie said. We at strolled in silence for a long while, and then Grace stopped.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No," she said quietly. "It's just," she back me up against a tree, "you've _grown _so much. And I'll admit Robin, I really do have a fatal attraction to you." She lunged at me and kissed my mouth viciously, tearing away with her teeth and tongue. I was thoroughly taken aback by her sudden actions, and tried to draw away several times, but she firmly pressed me back against the tree.

"Robin?" I heard a small voice. Gracie froze, and stepped away.

"Maria!" I said, surprised at her being so deep in the woods.

"So it was all a lie?" she asked in a small voice. "Everything? Even our friendship?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, baffled.

"I don't see why you would care," she scoffed.

"Maria, what's going on? I never-"

"I love you, Robin de Noir! Haven't you ever realized that?!" she shouted. My eyes widened. A tear tolled down her cheek and she brushed it away impatiently. "I love you." she said one more time, before running off into the brush.

"Maria! Come back!" I yelled. Grace took my face in her hands, her eyes flashing for a moment.

"Don't mind her, Robin. I-"

I pushed her off me. "Get away from me!" I spat. "Maria! Come back!"

I left Gracie standing there and chased after Maria. For some reason, my feet led me to the amphitheater, a place I hadn't been since the 5000th moon. There she sat, on the same cliff that she had jumped off of to save the valley.

"Maria?" I hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder. She moved away.

"Go away," she whispered.

"Maria-" I was cut off again.

"You've never cared," she hissed. "You haven't changed one bit!" I looked her square in the eyes.

"If I never cared, then could I do this?" I leaned forward and kissed her softly, once, twice, three times. "If I never changed, then why have I spent day after day for three years leading you through the forest, hoping that you'd notice the secret things I did? I'm not some drunken fool like some of my friends," I whispered fiercely. "I make sure that I'm actually in love before I go around playing with people's hearts."

* * *

Maria's POV

"I trust you," I said after a moment, leaning into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," Robin whispered, pulling me closer. "I would have said the same things."

"Why...?" I turned my head to see Gracie, looking shaken, standing in the archway.

"Gracie?" I looked up. Her eyes looked pained, and she walked over to us.

"I thought t-that you'd finally noticed me..." she ignored me and spoke directly to Robin. He stood up next to her.

"Gracie, you're my cousin, I've always noticed you. But, I never wanted to be more than friends," he said carefully, tentatively resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but we just aren't meant for each other..."

She pulled away from Robin, her blue eyes full of hurt. "You'll regret that," Grace's voice turned cold, and her eyes dangerous. "You'll see, Robin de Noir, you AND your little Merryweather brat!"

She turned and raced off into the woods.

* * *

Maria's POV

I don't know why I did it, but after Gracie disappeared I found myself running after her.

"Maria! No, come back!" I heard Robin shout. I ignored him and kept running, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I tracked her up through the woods, the ground getting steeper. Gracie tried throwing me off course a lot, backtracking several times. I finally traced her up to a large glade near the waterfalls.

"Why is she going to Paradise Glade?" I thought aloud. I found Grace near the edge of the grassy cliff, staring off to the rocky ground below.

"Gracie?" I asked hesitantly.

"You followed me almost perfectly, Maria," she said icily, turning around. "It looks like Robin has taught you well."

I nodded slightly."Are you going to be okay?" I asked. "I know what it's like to have your heart broken."

"No, I won't..." Grace walked towards me slowly. I instinctively took steps backwards, and whistled the bird call Robin had taught me not so long ago. Then, out if the blue, she lunged at me.

* * *

Robin's POV

Maria ran after Gracie into the trees. I called after her to come back, but she ignored me. A familiar black shape came panting out of the tunnel that led to the previous moon princess's house. "Wrolfe!" I called, running over to the big, dark lion. He licked his muzzle. Suddenly, I had an idea...

* * *

Wrolfe climbed up the steep hill that led to Paradise Glade, as I had named it. I held tight to the lion's mane as the cliff got steeper. I had tracked Maria and Gracie as far as the waterfalls. There was a faint whistle in the distance. I recognized the distress call I had taught her. "Maria!" I gasped.

Wrolfe charged up the hill at full speed, and ducked behind a tree. I slid off of the lion's back and patted his head. Peaking around the trunk, I saw Grace lash out at Maria. They tumbled dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.

"Stop!" I tried to pull Gracie off her. Apparently, she was trying to rip Maria apart with her bare hands, clawing and punching. Then, out of nowhere, a knife was drawn.

"No!" I gasped, and shoved her off of Maria. I felt a sharp pain just below my heart, and looked down in shock. The hilt dagger was lodged deeply between my ribs, and I could feel the icy blade piercing my flesh from the inside. Gracie froze at the sight of me. I noticed her pause, and numbly pulled the blood-stained knife out of my chest. I tossed it to the ground and used the last of my strength to tackle Gracie. The last thing I saw before we tumbled off the cliff was the sight of Maria's shocked face.

* * *

Maria's POV

I watched in shock as Robin plummeted over the side of the cliff. "Robin!" I screamed, dragging myself over to the edge. I looked desperately for any sign of them, and then fell to the ground in exhaustion, my earlier running having drained my energy. The cut on my face was bleeding into my eyes, and I blinked through the pain.

"Maria?!" I didn't even look up to see who approached me. The next thing I knew, a pair of strong arms were carrying me and I lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Maria's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, certainly not my own and not the one I'd slept in in the de Noir castle. The side of my face stung and my arm felt like lead. I opened my eyes and Uncle sat next to the bed, his face pale and haunted.

"Maria! Oh, my dear child, you're alright!" he sighed in relief. My eyes began to well with tears, and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Where are we? Where's Robin? What happened?" I cried and cried and cried, until I was too tired to cry anymore.

"We're at the de Noir castle," Uncle said gently. "We found you, Robin, and Grace out in the middle of the forest three days ago. "What happened?"

I sniffed. "W-Well, I went out in the forest that morning, to find Robin and Grace. I wandered for about an hour, a-and then I found them, kissing..." I told him the whole story.

"—and then Robin shoved her off, to protect me, a-and they both went tumbling off the side..." I broke out into sobs again.

"Shh," Uncle hugged me tight. "None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is! They're both dead because of me!" I cried.

"Maria, Robin is not dead." I froze.

"You're lying!" I shouted.

"No, I promise, I'm n—" Uncle started, but I cut him off.

"He's dead! I know it! I saw him die!" I sobbed into my pillow.

"I promise! He's not dead, Maria." I ignored him, and buried myself in the covers. Uncle sighed, and kissed my forehead, leaving the room. I remained in bed for a week, refusing food, only drinking water. I had this dull weight in the pit of my stomach, and I sometimes spent hours staring into space. _'Its my fault. It's all my fault. I killed Robin, I let him die,'_ I thought. Nobody could cheer me up, not even Marmaduke. I'd cry myself to sleep every night, dreaming again and again of Robin's last smile.

* * *

Robin's POV

I would slip in and out of consciousness, occasionally seeing a face and hearing voices. I wouldn't dream, only seeing blackness, and couldn't think straight. Sometimes I would get bursts of pain from my ribs, and I was certain that I'd cry out. Finally, in the middle of the night, I woke up. My left side felt odd, and when I tried to move, it burned like fire. I gritted my teeth, and felt around the room. I was back home, that was for certain, but how had I gotten there? Then I remembered that night. The last look on Gracie's face as we flew off the cliff, Maria's hopeless face... I felt like crying, but my pride kept me from doing so. I was a murderer, and I didn't even feel guilty.

The door creaked open, and someone walked in.

"Robin? Are you awake?" my tutor, Mr. Zane, asked.

"Yes." my voice was hoarse from the lack of use. I heard him sigh in relief.

"You have had us all worried," he said. "We thought you might never wake."

"It might have been better if I hadn't," I murmured. "It would save you lot the trouble."

"Robin!" Mr Zane sounded shocked.

"It's true!" I growled. "I murdered someone, Zane. That's something that can never be forgiven. It would be best if you and everyone else avoided me."

"You did it to protect someone you love. Maria would have died if you hadn't shown up." I looked up at him, my face twisted with anguish. Mr Zane sat down beside me. "You're like a little brother to me, Robin. I've taught and protected you since the day your mother died. Do you really think I'd abandon you now?" he asked. I slowly shook my head.

"Good, lad. Now, can you walk?" Mr Zane motioned for me to stand up. I hesitated, and then slowly got to my feet. I winced from the pain, but walked anyways.

"Yes."

"Good. Now go to Maria." he said. I stared at him.

"She thinks you're dead, Robin. She's refused food for weeks, and won't get out of bed." he said gravely. Without a word, I grabbed my jacket, along with my hat, and raced out of the room. I was very aware of how cold it was, and since I wasn't wearing a shirt under my jacket, I was shivering slightly. I raced up the stairs and to the spare bedrooms. Creaking the door open slightly, I peeked in to the closest room. There she was, her tiny form curled up in a ball. My breath stopped in my chest. Maria looked terrible, and her arm and head were bandaged. I walked over to her and gently brushed her forehead. Apparently, she was awake, and she opened her eyes.

"Robin?" her voice sounded dull and lifeless.

"I'm here, princess." I said, stroking her cheek.

"We're dead." she said. I shook my head.

"No, Maria. It's okay, we're alive." She blinked. I raised an eyebrow, concerned.

"If we were dead, then could I do this?" I leaned in and kissed her lips. I felt her eyelashes flutter in surprise.

"No, I suppose not," and, for what was probably the first time in weeks, she smiled. Maria sat up. "Come here you," she wrapped her arms around me tightly, as if I would disappear any second.

"I was so scared that you were going to die," I whispered, hugging her back just as hard.

"Where's Gracie?" she asked softly.

"She-she's resting," I lied.

"Good," Maria sighed into my shoulder. "I feel sorry for her. Just imagine, loving someone your whole life and then having them break your betrothal... I would probably fall apart."

"How can you forgive someone so easily?" I asked in astonishment. Maria shrugged.

"You never fail to amaze me," I murmured. She smiled softly.

"I still can't believe we're both alive," she whispered. I chucked.

"I know," I said. "We've survived so much together." She withdrew from my arms and stood up.

"I think I'm ready to go down stairs," Maria said, smiling.

"Princess, it's the middle of the night." I laughed.

"So?" she went over to the wardrobe and pulled a dress on over her night clothes. Then she noticed I was only wearing my jacket.

"Robin, you must be freezing!" she cried.

"Not really," I lied, zipping it up. She blushed. I glanced at her.

"I'm sorry if I was staring," Maria murmured, blushing even harder.

"No, no, it wasn't that! I don't care, I was just zipping it up because I was chilly," I grinned. "But I mean, I can unzip it again if you'd like."

"Robin!" she whacked me on the shoulder, laughing.

"You are such a flirt!" I grinned again.

"What do you mean, Miss Merryweather?" I backed her up against the wall, leaning in close.

"Exactly what your doing now!" she was blushing furiously.

"Why do you still blush whenever I come close to you? After all we've been through?" To prove my point, I leaned in an inch away from her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maria said softly, pushing me away. I chuckled lightly.

"Come on," I said. "I'm pretty sure everyone's waiting." Maria looked slightly disappointed for some reason, but followed me all the same.

* * *

Maria's POV

I was a little disappointed that he didn't kiss me again, but I knew that we should get down stairs. So, when Robin held out his hand, I gladly took it and intertwined our fingers. We took our time going down the stone steps, knowing that many questions were awaiting us. I drew closer to Robin's side as we approached the last few steps. "If you aren't ready, we can go back up," he said gently. "No," I said firmly. "I've been in bed far too long." He nodded, and together we climbed down the stone stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

I squeezed Robin's hand as we descended the last step. Everyone was seated around the dining table; Couer de Noir looked haunted and pale, Mrs. Heliotrope had apparently fainted, Uncle was comforting Loveday, and Digweed was at Mrs. Heliotrope's side, fanning her lightly.

"Miss Maria! Master Robin!" Marmaduke squeaked, popping out of nowhere. Everybody seated at the table, with the exception of Mrs. Heliotrope, looked up at us. My mouth went dry, and I glanced at Robin, who looked equally nervous.

"You're alive!" it was Loveday who spoke first. Robin nodded slightly, then was engulfed in Loveday's arms, forcing our hands apart.

"Oww!" came Robin's muffled voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Loveday squealed. "Did I hurt you? Oh Robin!"

Robin, looking terrified at the thought of receiving another hug, backed up behind me. I giggled.

"And Maria!" I was the one tackled by Loveday this time. I hugged her back warmly, smiling. Over her shoulder, I saw some of the color return to Uncle's face and he smiled. Couer looked relieved as well, and gave his son a slight nod. "Sit."

Loveday forced Robin and I into chairs. "Now, tell us everything."

I sighed, not wanting to repeat the whole story over again, and was about to begin before Robin interrupted.

"Its a long story," he began. "But I suppose it starts with Grace asking me to show her the forest..." So he recalled the whole tale, starting with the night when he kissed me. I blushed frequently whilst he told it, and shivered when he recalled the sound of Grace's body crushing on the rocks. Loveday would gasp frequently, which I found extremely annoying.

"—a-and so I pushed her off Maria and we both went tumbling down the cliff." Robin was drawing to a close. "To protect Maria."

"Oh, Robin," Loveday was tearing up. "You must have been so brave."

"And to think," Uncle chuckled. "Wrolfe actually let you ride him!"

Robin gave a weak smile. Someone belched loudly.

"All of this drama is terrible for my indigestion!" Mrs. Heliotrope sputtered. I stifled a laugh.

"Maria, dear!" she gasped. "Oh my, are you all right? What happened?" I sighed.

"We'll tell you later," Loveday intervened, saving me the trouble of explaining. "Maria and Robin are very tired." I glanced gratefully in Loveday's direction. She smiled. My stomach growled suddenly, and I realized I hadn't eaten in over a week.

"Is there... any food?" I asked. Couer laughed. "Of course, my dear! Zane, bring in the leftovers from last nights dinner!" A man who had been standing at the door bowed and scurried off.

"That's Mr. Zane, my tutor," Robin murmured in my ear. "He's also father's adviser."

"Oh!" I said. "You must introduce us!"

"Sure," Robin ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly.

"I love it when you do that," I giggled. "It makes your hair extra curly!"

"Oh, God, does it really?" Robin asked worriedly. I nodded. He moaned. "I try everything to make it normal! And now it just makes me end up looking like a girl!"

"Don't ever cut your hair," I laughed. "I love it. It makes you look... I dunno..." I trailed off.

"Sexy?" Robin smirked. Both Loveday and I whacked him on the shoulder.

"Kidding, kidding..." Robin winced, rubbing his arm. I laughed at his sheepishness.

* * *

A short while later, Mr. Zane brought in the leftovers from yesterday. I hungrily ate a few slices of bread and meat. The cooking was nothing compared to Marmaduke's, but it was quite tasty.

"Thank you," I said to Couer. "That was a wonderful meal."

"Of course, my dear. Anything for the Moon Princess," Couer smiled. Uncle cleared his throat.

"I hate to change the subject, Maria and Couer, but there are matters to be discussed."

I cocked my head slightly. Couer looked grave for some reason, and Robin averted his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It has to do with Grace's burial," Uncle said sadly.

"Burial? Y-you mean... she's dead?" I started to shake.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Maria," Robin mumbled. "But there was so much on your mind at the time and I didn't want to make you even sadder than you already were." My eyes started to well with tears.

"I had hoped s-she and I could b-be friends," I sobbed. "A-and now she's gone!" Robin put an arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Perhaps it was for the best," Loveday said soothingly. "She was in mental pain, Maria. A pain that could not be healed."

"She was also a witch," Robin growled savagely. I continued to weep lightly for his cousin, and leaned into Robin's chest. "She will be buried tomorrow evening," Couer de Noir said. I nodded slightly, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'll be there," I sniffled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Robin's POV

Maria and I eventually went back up the stairs to get some rest, leaving the others at the table to discuss the burial issues. As I headed to my room, I noticed that Maria was still behind me.

"Your room is that way," I pointed, thinking she had gotten lost.

"I know," Maria said. "It's just... I don't think I'll be able to sleep." I raised an eyebrow.

"Here," I slid off my jacket, leaving me only in my dark leather trousers, "this will keep you warm, a it'll remind you that I'm always here."

"Thank you," she seemed to treasure it, and pulled it around her.

"Goodnight, princess," I wrapped her into a close hug. I led her to her room just down the hall and bid her goodnight again, then returned to my room. I sank into my bed, exhausted, and fell sound asleep.

* * *

I woke up to bright sunlight shining through my window, and I grudgingly got out of bed. I pulled a white flannel shirt out of my wardrobe and slipped it on, pulling my jacket on over top. Then, grabbing my original red scarf from the table I wrapped it around my neck, carefully avoiding damaging my feather collar. Finally, I took my hat and set it on it's rightful place on my head. I flashed a smile at the mirror. Heading down to Maria's room, I knocked softy on the door.

"Robin?" I entered and saw that Maria had woken. Her auburn curls still looked perfect from last night, and her skin had returned to its normal color.

"Morning, princess," I smiled warmly.

"Morning, Robin," she smiled back, but it soon faded.

"Her burial is today, isn't it?" Maria asked dully. I glumly nodded.

"But let's take our minds off of it," I said. "I think you're finally going back to Moonacre today." We both seemed depressed about that.

"Then let's spend as much time as possible together," she said brightly. I smiled.

"Whatever, princess."

* * *

We walked down to breakfast together and were greeted by Loveday and Sir Benjamin. Loveday grinned at the sight of us, and I glared at her.

"Good morning, you two," Sir Benjamin smiled, ignoring our intertwined hands.

"Good morning, Uncle," Maria yawned.

"Morning, sir," I said, taking a seat at the table. "Where's father?"

"He had to go out today," Loveday said. "Apparently, there was some trouble in the village."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of trouble?"

Loveday shrugged. "Some of the clan made a large bet during a gamble at one of the bars, I believe. Some big skirmish," she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Loveday had never approved of bars, let alone gambling.

"Ah," I said, helping myself to some bread.

"So what are your plans today, Maria?" Loveday asked.

"Oh, well, Robin and I planned on spending the day together," Maria muttered.

"That is so adorable! What are you going to do?" Loveday squealed. We both glared at her.

"Dear, I believe it would be wise to leave the details of their relationship alone," Sir Benjamin said timidly.

I choked into my wine glass and coughed, trying to rid myself of the few droplets that escaped down my lungs.

"It's not like that!" I sputtered.

Maria blushed, realizing what her uncle had meant.

"I'm just kidding," he chuckled. I looked away at the wall, extremely embarrassed.

"Goodness, Uncle," Maria murmured. "You're worse than Loveday."

Sir Benjamin laughed. "She has taught me well." Loveday playfully elbowed her husband and laughed along side him. I coughed.

"Um, I think that we'll be going now," I said, getting up.

"Yes, we'll be back before tea," Maria said, getting up as well. Loveday suddenly looked nervous.

"Just as long as you stay away from that waterfall," she bit her lip. "Yes, Loveday," I promised.

* * *

We walked out of the castle gates and into the forest.

"Hey, Robin!" I heard a voice call my name.

Mark came trotting up to us.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I asked irritably.

"Geez, Robin. Why so stiff?" he smirked, then bowed to Maria. "We meet again, miss Maria," he kissed her hand.

Maria giggled and I shoved him.

"God, Robin. I was just coming to see if you're okay after the, ah, incident..." Mark grimaced, rubbing his shoulder. I sighed.

"That was very kind of you," Maria said quietly. He shrugged.

"It just seemed natural. The others didn't want to come; they were too 'busy' down in the village," he said to me.

"Fools. They can't even stay out of the bar one day," I snorted. Mark raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever, Robin," he said to me, then turned to Maria. "It has been an honor seeing you again, Moon Princess."

I glared at him and he trotted off, grinning back in my direction.

"What's your quarrel with him?" Maria asked as we started walking again.

"What? I don't have a problem with him, it's just that he gets annoying sometimes." I said, surprised.

"Oh," she looked at the floor.

* * *

We walked in silence through the trees, only he occasional chirping bird.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you," I began, breaking the silence.

"Me too," Maria looked up at me.

"You first, then," I said.

"No, you," she frowned.

I sighed, and sat down on a large boulder. I hung my head to the floor, deep in thought.

"Y-you're ending it, aren't you?" her sobs broke my train of thought.

"Wha—? No!" I looked up to see her eyes filled with tears.

"What gave you that idea?" I stood back up and placed my hands on her back, drawing her close.

"I-I don't know," she sounded shaken. "It's just– your tone of voice sounded s-so grave..."

I looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you really think I would just play with your heart like that?" I asked. "I'm not like my father."

She shook her head no.

"Good," my tone softened. "After all, we've only just begun courting." She smiled weakly.

"Then what were you going to tell me?" she sniffed.

* * *

Maria's POV

Robin looked at me slightly guilty. "Father and I have to go to London soon," he said, looking off into the trees. "He said its an urgent matter, and that since I'm the heir to the de Noir clan that I should come too."

"Oh," was all I said.

"I really don't want to go," he said quickly. "I hate the city! It was torture for me the last time I went!" I smiled at his childish manner.

"The last time you went was when you stalked me at my father's funeral," I laughed.

"Oh yeah..." he seemed to be caught up in memories. I chuckled lightly.

"I'll miss you," I said, my face becoming serious again. His face softened.

"I'll miss you too, princess."

"Do you promise to write every week?" I asked, snuggling against his chest.

"I'll write every day if you want," Robin smiled gently.

"When do you leave?" I said softly.

"The day after tomorrow," he sighed, wrapping an arm around me.

"I don't see why your father is making you go so soon after the attack," I huffed. He shrugged.

"I dunno. But remember this," he withdrew from my arms and took my hand. "Whenever you feel alone, just read your bracelet. You know how there's a saying engraved on one side? It's a Bible verse, one that my mother used to read to me. Just look it up, and you'll find comfort." He smiled at me again, and then plucked a feather from his leather collar, pressing it into my hands.

"I never knew you read the Bible," I laughed softly. "It's so unlike the de Noir clan."

Robin grinned sheepishly. "Mr. Zane reads it to me every once and a while."

I looked at the feather in my hands; it was dark red, almost brown, and had little black spots near the end.

"Keep it safe," Robin glanced at me. "It'll remind you of me while I'm away."

I slid the beautiful object into my pocket and stood on tiptoe to kiss Robin's cheek. "Always," I said.

* * *

The burial was that night and everyone dressed in black. Grace's body was buried in a large field, about an hour away from the de Noir castle. My stomach lurched unpleasantly. "Maria, dear? Are you alright?" Mrs Heliotrope asked, as we were riding in the carriage.

"I can't help but feel like this is my fault," my lower lip trembled. Mrs Heliotrope put an arm around me comfortingly.

"Maria, it is most certainly not your fault," she said gently.

"Perhaps if that Robin boy hadn't—"

"Don't you dare blame Robin!" I hissed, pulling away from her.

"Maria, dear!" she stared at me. I hung my head as guilt flooded me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "But it wasn't his fault either; Grace stabbed him, Mrs Heliotrope!" She looked down at her French needlepoint.

"Yes, Maria, I know," my tutor said. "I suppose I was just trying to take the weight off of your shoulders and put it on someone else's."

I looked out the window, still slightly hurt that she insulted Robin.

* * *

We arrived at the field around noon, though the sky was gray and without a hint of sunshine. I was glad for the heavy cloth of my black dress as a chilling autumn wind blew.

"We shall be having the headstone placed here," I overheard Couer de Noir say to the servants.

A large, dark stone was placed near the trunk of a thick oak tree.

It read:

_Grace Alexandra de Noir. _

_1850-1868. _

_Daughter to James and Madison de Noir, _

_and cousin-in-law to Sir William Coyer de Noir._

I felt a sick taste come to my mouth and I stepped closer to Robin, who was by my side.

"I-I forgot she had family," I whispered. Robin's face looked pale, and he nodded.

"Here lies Grace Alexandra de Noir," the pastor began. "daughter of James and Madison..." He gave a short sermon and then left the de Noirs to pay their respects. Robin and I stood before her coffin, his arm around me. I felt a lump start to rise in my throat, and I dropped a rose on top of the black casket. Robin remained stoney faced, but I thought I saw a single tear roll down his cheek, but it could have been a raindrop. The sky started to rumble, and rain began to slowly pour down.

"Maria, come," Loveday gently said to me. "it's time to go." I don't know why, but I seemed to be rooted to the spot. Then, without warning, I was leaning into Loveday's dress, sobbing. She held me gently, rubbing my back. "Shh, it's okay," she whispered. "Come, let's go home." I nodded and followed her back to the carriage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

We arrived back at Moonacre around dinner, but I headed straight up to bed. I hadn't been back to my own room for weeks, and I had missed my small tower. I shut that small door to my bedroom an saw that Digweed had already brought my things up. I sank gratefully onto my bed and looked around at the familiar, circular space. I felt something stir beside me. "Serena!" I squeaked, picking up the fat little hare. She twitched her velvety nose.

"Oh, I've missed you!" I cuddled her, stroking her silky, short fur. "I must thank Marmaduke for looking after you!" I played with her for a while, and told her all about what had happened at the de Noir castle. Of course, she couldn't answer me, but she sat there patiently, blinking her big brown eyes.

Eventually, I fell asleep from exhaustion, and Serena curled up beside me. I was finally peaceful for the first time in weeksI woke up to bright sunshine breaking through my window. I yawned and looked around. My usual plate of biscuits was set on my dresser, and a dress was laid out on the armchair next to the small fireplace. I quickly got dressed and checked my reflection in the mirror, being sure that my hair wasn't still matted from my weeks in bed. Good. My strawberry curls looked perfectly normal. I slipped a hand in my pocket, hoping to find a secret note from Robin. To my disappointment, I found only dust. I skipped down the stairs to the piano room, and saw the great form of Wrolfe piled lazily in a furry heap.

"Ah, Maria. You're up." Loveday said. I jumped, having not realized she was in the room.

"Yes. Do we have any plans for today?" I asked.

"Well, we must go with Couer and Robin to see them off," she said sadly. My heart sank. Today was the day Robin set off for London.

"Oh, I really do wish they wouldn't go," I sighed, taking a seat on the piano bench.

"Me too, dear," she slid on the bench beside me and began to play a light tune.

"It's not fair," I struck E minor with my finger. "Just when we're getting close to each other, he has to go off on some stupid journey."

"He'll be back soon, you'll see," said Loveday, gliding her fingers over the ivory keys.

"But what if he meets some girl there and decides to stay in London?" I worried.

She laughed. "I highly doubt any girl will approach him in what he's wearing!" I chuckled at the thought of city girls screaming at the sight of Robin in his black leather outfit and ridiculous hat.

"True, but I'm still worried."

* * *

Robin's POV:

I grumpily changed into a nicer pair of slacks; Father had demanded that I at least wear some nice pants to the city, and I had barely convinced him to allow me to wear my leather jacket. I did a quick scan of myself in the mirror, and adjusted my hat. Typical. Most people would probably mistake me for a bandit if they saw me crossing the street. I sighed, and undid my feather collar, placing it gently on my bed. After a moment's hesitation, I dipped two of my fingers in the water basin on my dresser and then began to carefully wash away the black eyeliner around my eyes. There was a knock at the door. "Come in?" I said. Mr. Zane stood in the doorway, looking sadly happy. "Hello, lad. I just wanted to see you off before you left." I gave him a grateful half smile. "Thanks.""I see you haven't bothered to pack," he mused, glancing around my room. I shook my head glumly. "I don't want to leave." "No matter. I'll do it for you."Mr. Zane opened my wardrobe and began tossing random assortments of clothes into my bag. "Very orderly," I smirked. "And as if you could do it nicer?" he retorted, grinning. I laughed. "Oh no, Lord Zane. There is no comparing you and your almighty skills," I mocked, bowing like a servant. He barked with laughter. I grinned along side him, realizing our childish behavior.

"But honestly, Robin. Your coach is waiting outside the gates." Mr. Zane's smile vanished, and he became serious.

"Where are we meeting the Merryweathers?" I asked, nervously taking my hat off.

"Down at the gates," he said. I nodded and my mouth went dry.

"Don't wanna go," I squeaked, my voice cracking.

"Me either, my son, but we must report to the city to sort out the law conditions and explain to Grace's family," my fathe appeared in the doorway and looked at me with pitying eyes. I sighed and dismissed them both to finish packing my things, placing my signature bowler hat on my head.

"Loveday," I called, "can you take my things out to the carriage? I want to say goodbye to Maria."

"_Yes, _Robin," the annoyed voice of my sister reached my ears.

"Love you too!" I hollered, rushing down the corridors and passages, heading to the front gates.

My father and a few of my favorite men were lined up around our black, iron carriage, loading bags and precautionary weapons into the back. To my surprise, Sir Benjamen and Maria were already there waiting, the elder of the two Merryweathers looking profoundly uncomfortable around the other Noirs. I felt a small twinge of guilt for asking Loveday to carry down my things, as Maria was already here and I could've easily done it myself, but I brushed it away and rushed down to them.

"Hey, you," she smiled sadly at me, and I wrapped my arms around her small form, drawing her into a hug. She sank into me and I heard her sigh.

"Don't go," her voice was muffled into my jacket.

"I know, I don't want this anymore than you," I whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Robin! It's time to go!"

I winced before drawing my lips up in a snicker, and I slowly drew away from Maria.

She grudgingly chuckled and ruffled my feather collar. "Look at you, you stupid Bird Boy. Or should I say, Bird _Prince."_

I playfully acted hurt before smirking and mocking bow.

"Fair maiden, I am no prince. I am Robin, heir to the de Noir clan! I cannot guarantee you wealth or riches, but I can promise you one thing, princess; I shall return!" And with that, I swiftly kissed her on the lips and bounded over to my father and into the carriage, towards the city and new life. I knew that the city life would be different, and that Maria and I's relationship would blossom when I returned. I know there will be hardships and and adventure beyond imagine. But that's another story.

_~The End~_

* * *

** After a long year and a half, it's finally finished. There will be no sequel, I'll tell you now; at some point in the future I might write one, but for now I'm going to focus on my other major stories. Thank you to all who remembered this story from my other account and has continued to give support ;)**


End file.
